With the advent of Internet, especially the wide use of various Internet or network forums and communities users or user groups worldwide can freely express and exchange various ideas together. China now has more than one million Internet forums, and 80% of websites in China have independent forums. There are more than 100 million frequent or active Internet users on various network forums in China. Different from other forums, network forums have the characteristics of reaching audience in a wide range of Internet users in a very short time. A particular hot topic posted on such a network forum may very quickly attract the attention tens of thousands of users to post replies and discussions and the posted replies and discussions may form hundreds or thousands of pages in a very short period of time. At this time, the users are interested in not only the content or opinion of the initiator or the contents of the main post but also the opinions on the main post expressed by other users. However, it is difficult to query the replied information in multiple turned pages through a general search engine. Even if sometimes the replied information in the multiple pages can be queried, the time effectiveness is not ideal due to the large data delay. Current forum collection systems merely collect information in the first page of a post, without the information of the replies in remaining pages of the post.